Talk:Fleet admiral
General rank "In comparison to infantry ranking systems, this rank is equivalent to the senior general rank" - I'm unsure whether the rank of senior general references a rank present in some Trek culture's military forces (though I don't personally remember it being mentioned) or a more generic description of the post/duties of said general, but if it is intended to provide a 20th century equivalent to a Starfleet rank for the purpose of comparison, perhaps the rank of either "Field Marshall" or "General of the Army" should be substituted. Whilst some militaries, including recently the US and to some degree UK forces, elect to only promote officers to these ranks in times of (major)war, this doesn't seem to be the case with Trek. However, I don't feel that this is a deterrent to using the comparison, as whilst the scope of current world militaries are fairly limited to roles of aggression and defence, and thus their rankings and indeed general methods of operation are geared towards these goals, Starfleet quite obviously has a considerably wider non-military scope, and thus can be considered to still be 'active' when not engaged in conflict, and thus wouldn't operate a significantly different command-structure in times of war than in peacetime. Just my £0.02p, Petulans 16:41, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) I've changed it to reflect what i believe was actually meant: the '''most' senior general rank'' -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:13, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) Canon Is there any canon reference to this rank on the show? Where are those rank insignia seen? Do we have the names of any people that hold this rank? Federation 22:02, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Field promotions I've noticed that there are some conflicting theories going around to explain why some admirals wearing vice-admiral insignia are addressed as fleet admiral. Although I know the question is never answered in canon (most likely a costume error) I prefer the explaination of field promotions and have been doing some research that backs this possibility up based on current military structure. Aside from the wartime situations discussed above, most service organization have rules regarding how many individuals can hold each rank level. This prevents the chain of command becoming flat by putting too many people at the top, which would undermind the whole point of the chain of command to begin with. Therefore most armies do not promote all qualified officers to flag rank. Instead they only do so to fill vacancies as calculated by the percentage of the entire force. This is to say, I believe that starfleet, operating similiarly, would not have a set number of fleet admirals, but would alot a small percentage of the entire fleet (probably much less than one percent) to this rank. So then, how do we reward ambitions admirals that are still eager to climb the ladder when there isn't any space left? Give them a permanent field commission to a higher rank. This sort of puts them in a position where they can enjoy greater power and benefits without screwing up the fleet's quota. This, I surmise is the reason why we see fleet admirals wearing the wrong number of pips. They have been given a special kind of permanent-temporary rank and probably means that they are next in line should an opening for the higher rank position appear. Since they don't actually have the rank, and since they recieve this provisional promotion as a reward rather than out of neccessity, this is why I surmise that they would not change their insignia despite naval tradition of doing so. Federation 03:24, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :Since this speculation is your own idea, and not from the show, i don't think we should explain any such details, especially not in such length. Memory Alpha canon articles should include a minimum of speculation, and the fact is they had two or three vice-admirals referred to as "fleet admiral" -- we should just state that they were referred to by this title, and not try to make a connection to explain exactly what rank admiral could be referred to by this title. perhaps a small background note with a two-word note "field promotion" is a possibility -- Captain M.K.B. 03:34, 14 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well okay, this is true, but then again this site is ultimately for fun. I just thought that I could share my insight and maybe someone could dig up some more evidence somewhere to support it or disprove it. Who knows. Federation 04:00, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Alynna Nechayev I noticed that someone listed Nechayev in the vice-admiral category. Was she never seen with fleet-admiral insignia? If she was, someone should definitely get a capture. Its significant. She would be the only admiral seen in the TNG era with that insignia. If not it could also be significant, since it would mean that all fleet admirals in that era consistently wore vice-admiral pips. Federation 04:05, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Capitals on both rank words Wikipedia articles support this, for reference: an official rank of Fleet Admiral, Admiral, or etc., has both words capitalized. Standard military works and references also give the words in this fashion. Propose moving all the two-or-more-word rank articles to such capitalizations. --ChrisK 13:54, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Appendices - Ranks senior to Admiral :The first rank, that of "Flag Admiral", makes an appearance in the "Klingon Covert Operations Manual". The rank is shown as being a six pointed starburst insignia similar to the 4 point starburst of a regular Starfleet admiral from the motion picture timeframe. This rank appears again when it is mentioned as held by Admiral Morrow in the "USS Enterprise Officer's Manual". Both those works are identified as fanfic. Should this be removed? --TribbleFurSuit 19:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :There is an onscreen appearance of the very same rank pin from the manual in Data's medals case which is what makes it noteworthy. -FC 20:31, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know. "Flag Admiral" didn't come close to any onscreen appearance. Why the heck does Data have that medal if it has anything to do with this rank? Answer: It's canonically NOT a "Flag Admiral" pin, no matter what happened in the expanded universe. I mean, that's not even apocrypha here at MA. --TribbleFurSuit 01:32, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :The pin was produced by "Hollywood Pins" based on the design from the "Klingon Covert Operations Manual" and later used as a prop by Paramount. Paramount used the prop as a medal, the original prop was created a rank pin. Data's medals case is actually very interesting, he also appears to have an admiral rank pin in there as well that is supposed to be a medal at this stage. -FC 01:37, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Re-written slightly to be more appropriate. -- sulfur 16:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC)